Moonflower
Moonflowers are Moodswing's species in Pokémon Sky. They live on the moons of the Moon System. They are owned by Hasbro Appearance Moonflowers resemble human teenagers. However, their heads are large and their hair looks like petals. It has white tips, but is mainly a dark color, but it varies. Their clothes have the same colors. They have flowers growing from their head. They do not wear full shoes. Biology Moonflowers come from seeds. They come out, fully formed, with about the kniowledge of an average teenager, more or less. Their instincts are rather strange. They come out with knowlegde like what shoes are and the like, but they do not know their names, their power, or their mission. Not very many Moonflowers make it past early teenhood, and the few that do are often severely mentally scared. As their power is based on their mental state, this also sadly cripples them. Powers and Abilities A Moonflower’s white tips change color based on their emotions. #Red - Anger #Orange - Wacky #Yellow - Happy #Lime Green - Fear #Dark Green - Mellow #Teal - Pretty #Blue - Sad #Purple - Brave #Lavender - Inspired #Pink - Love #Black - Despair In possession of a Treasure from the Moon System with a Mood Glow they can supercharge it with their emotion, giving it their color. They can then throw it on the ground to grow a themed Treasure Tree. The Treasure Tree can be used for cover, elevation, cushioning, and protection from dark magic. The fruit juice forces the emotion of the tree on the person who eats it, except for black Treasure Fruit, which is acidic. Black Treasure Fruit can also show the future to those who are skilled in growing Black Treasure Trees. Weaknesses The Treasure Tree can be cut down or uprooted, making them lose their power. Uprooted Trees can be replanted. Black Treasure Trees cannot protect against dark magic, and the only redeeming factors are hard to access. History The Moonflowers are made by a being named Little Dreamer, who is also the main source of Treasures. He makes them to combat the Big Bad, a dark cloud monster that destroys moons. The Moonflowers are able to grow trees to fight it, but most don’t know about that. Thus, the species is on a slow decline. There are only two known adult Moonflowers, the Momflower and the Dadflower, who act as every other Moonflower’s parents. The regular, teenage Moonflowers follow them. Notable Moonflowers *Moodswing (Omnitrix DNA sample) **Mood Dude (Ben 23) **Kibunki (Derwin 13) ***Kibunzuki (Mitsuki (Derwin 13)) **Teen Angst (AntiTrix DNA sample) *Hanazuki *Kiazuki *Kiyoshi *Maroshi *Miyumi *Momflower *Dadflower Notable Evolved Moonflowers *Ultimate Moodswing (Ultimate version of Omnitrix DNA sample) Notable Moonflower Hybrids *Lucy Loud (1/2 Human, temporary) *Lynn Loud Jr. (1/2 Human, temporary) **Lynn Loud Jr. (Derwin 13) (1/2 Human, temporary) Notable Moonflower Fusions *Rathswing (1/2 Appoplexian) *Mood Dust (1/2 Nemuina) *Moodvine (1/2 Florauna) *Mood X (1/2 Celestialsapien) *MoodMatter (1/2 Sentient Chemicoal) Gallery Trivia *Moonflowers belong to Hasbro. *Momflower and Dadflower belong to wwwjam on Deviantart. *Writing about Hanazuki stuff in the same way as Ben 10 is weirdly funny to me. Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Plant Aliens Category:Mind Control Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Acid Aliens Category:Sapient Species Category:Moonflowers Category:Pokémon Sky Category:Triangulum Galaxy